Is there something on my Face?
by SailorSilvanesti
Summary: "It took a moment, but certainly, there was a reaction...Such a spectacle were they, that his head had turned as he strode in through the door, to just stare...and ran into the cupboard..." AU, but hilarious, What HAVE they done! Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans...**

**Set during Titans, modern-day...not back when they were kids...mildly AU, I have them living in a tower of their own**

* * *

><p><strong>Is something on my face...?<strong>

**~)0(~**

It took a moment, but certainly, there was a reaction. Coffee sprayed halfway across the small Kitchen as Roy's eyes flew wide, maskless in the morning for once; Beast Boy dropped his spoon into the bowl of brightly coloured cereal with a wet-sounding plop, milk spattering over his uniform.

Starfire looked up, surprise in her pretty eyes, but he...no, _they_, kept up the outward appearance of nonchalance; despite the fact Wally, apparently the fastest man alive, seemed to have a small issue with avoiding an immobile object... Such a spectacle were they, that his head had turned as he strode in through the door, to just stare...and ran into the cupboard...

Raven seemed on the verge of saying something, but held her tongue and smiled in soft amusement at their antics; seemingly unperturbed by all the attention, the pair simply went about cooking bacon, eggs and toast, whilst making more coffee for breakfast. After all, they had earned the right to gorge themselves on whatever they particularly felt like eating, considering the huge battle of yesterday...even now the visage of the vessels filling the sky was enough to send shivers down their spines...

The others were simply frozen, bar Starfire, who appeared to have accepted their appearances and turned back to the novel she had borrowed from Donna the other night...that was, until Cyborg stepped in. He was wiping cybernetic hands on a greasy rag, obviously having come straight from changing the Transmission oil in the T-car, [his pride and joy...well, apart from the T-sub...he loved that too] and paused mid-step. His organic eye went wide, "Whoa...Short-pants, Ponytail...what on earth...? Is it 'Dress-Like-A-Smurf Day' or something?" he said, blinking and running an internal diagnostic to make sure his cybernetic wasn't malfunctioning too...

Innocently, Dick and Donna, both completely covered in brilliantly blue dye and fluffy white towels, turned to Victor with expressions that would make the sternest parent or teacher melt; luckily, as it turns out, he wasn't a stern parent or teacher! It also helped he was built with a anti-BS shield too... "Alright, what is this all about? No...don't give me that look, I know you're up to something..." he demanded, Donna flashed a brilliant smile, "Well, we were watching this movie the other day...last night, actually, and the characters were all our mutual favourite colour and-"

Cyborg held up a hand, "No...I don't care _how_ many times you watched AVATAR, now give me the _real_ reason!" Dick started to laugh, Donna too; which just made the whole scene that much more awkward...Raven smirked under her hood, but turned away so as to keep it hidden.

"You want to know why we really spent two hours sitting in a hot-tub full of bright blue body-dye?" Dick asked finally, having composed himself enough to master a straight face again; the Leader of the Titans giggling like a child was a new occurrence for all of them, so silence remained heavily on the Tower kitchen. Roy leaned in closer, Starfire dropped the book to look in wonder, Raven cocked an ear and a small green ferret shot across the table as Victor began to tap his foot against the tiles, arms crossing and waiting for it... He could see Roy mouthing the words 'hot-tub full of bright blue dye' from here...

"Why? Just wanted to see how you'd all react if we strode into the Kitchen a completely different colour, that's all..." he said, then ran alongside Donna, laughing and keeping a firm grasp on their respective fluffy towels, as Cyborg fought the urge to strangle them...and the others burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>~*The End.*~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, just a random idea that came to me at a ridiculous time of morning...[try 3am!]<strong>

**I'd love a Review!^^**


End file.
